This is an order!
by ImOneHellOfAWriter
Summary: Sebastian, Grell and Ciel get to know eachother a little bit more...  Based on Kuroshitsuji Series..  My first Story here on fanfiction!


**This is an Order. **

**It was a average day in the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian glided in and around the mansion walls cleaning everything in his way, little and small, no job was too big, to small for him, If he couldn't do such a task, what kind of butler of the Phantomhive family would he be? Prodding and tickling the feather duster along the staircase, the heart of the mansion, Sebastian had only but one thing on mind, 'Grell hasn't tried to physically assault me today, this is unusual..' jealously underlining his usual calm and collected manner. Sebastian felt his suit pants get a little tighter around where the pelvis area was, bending down to search for the reason of this strange senstation Grell was watching close by. His eyes locked upon Sebastians peachy ass, it was like heaven was beckoning him to come forth, to taste the forbidden fruit.**

**Licking his lips and pouncing down like a tiger to its prey, Grell sprung forced, his lips smacking together pouting out, his legs kicking back the air as his hands flew forward hoping to have Sebastian fill the empty space between them. Sebastian now aware that he was no longer alone took a swift step to the left standing up right again as Grell face planted the floor. Placing his shoe on top of Grells spread out body, Sebastian had a smirk on his face "Just like you, Grell. To be bent over in front of me, I wouldn't expect anything less of you" he said coolly as Grell let out a small whimper. "SEBASTIANN CHANN !" Grell got to his feet slowly, his ass gliding up the hard body of Sebastians, Sebastian gulped but quickly regained composure. This had not gone unnoticed by Grell, taking his usual side position next to Sebastian, Grell cooed in his ear "Say Sebastian, you looked like you was searching something, did you find it? You was bending over, lost in whatever it was you was looking at" Sebastian as skilled as he was maintained a neutral face, when the average person would be the colour of crimson right about now. "My lord asked me to clear the mansion from top to bottom, I was working on a devious speck of dirt that was unwilling to leave this floor" Grell, starry eyed looked at Sebastian as though he were a god before reaching towards his own red lock of hair and twirling it in his fingers. "Say Sebastian, I have a devious speck of dirt on me that needs purifying" he teased, his fingers still aimlessly twirling his fingers as Grell slowly bit down on his lower lip. Ciel had appeared crowning the top of the staircase looking down towards Grell and Sebastian curiously "Come Sebastian, we must leave the Queen has given us some work to do" Grell stared into Ciels eyes as though he was throwing him daggers, "What a cock block!" Grell hissed silently as he turned to look back at Sebastian but it was to late he was already at Ciels side "Yes, my Lord" Sebastian said ignoring Grell and with that they left, Grell stood alone, his mouth wide open in complete dismay his Sebastian, gone.**

**Grell did not like being stood up and with haste followed his Sebby and Ciel into Trafalgar Square where another murder had taken place so he heard Ciel inform Sebastian. Attempting to mirage in with the water fountain, Grell kept an eagle eye on them both. But wait, what was this? Ciel and his Sebby had walked up to the opposing water fountain and with Ciel straddling Sebastian's lap they looked less and less like they was on orders of the Queen. Grell turned green with envy as he continued to, well tried to, mirage in with his surroundings. There was a loud scream down the ally way leading to the Natural Portrait Gallery and all 3 of them had gotten of their feet to inspect the cause of such distressing noise. Upon arrival their eyes had laid upon a bloodied corpse of another citizen. Grell took out his small red scissors and got to work in collecting the records of this one unfortunate soul. Gracefully swirling in and out of the film roles ascending the air unintentionally his scissors snipped something other then the memories, Ciel's shirt had been cut all the way down the middle exposing his naked chest. "M..m..my Lord" Sebastian said eyeing up Ciels developing chest. Grell had stopped in his tracks, also in awe of Ciels exposed chest. Ciel looked once at his exposed chest then towards Grell and then to Sebastian "See something you like?" Ciel said stroking his pubescent chest and then placing the same finger inside his mouth suggestively. Grell's eyes popped out of their sockets as he slowly melted inside. Sebastian took of his Suit jacket and placed it around Ciel looking down into his eyes, "My Lord is not all together today it seems" Sebastian questioned Ciel. "Sebastian, do you like what you see?" Ciel asked staring back into Sebastian's eyes with a puppy dog expression. "Yes, My Lord" he said smoothly his face still maintaining its hard expression as the prodding feeling he felt earlier returned to him, how embarrassing he thought. "Sebastian, this is an order, remove your pants and bend over" Ciel ordered pointing his cane towards Grell "You too Death God, Don't think you wont go unpunished for cutting my favourite shirt!" Sebastian and Grell both looked at each other in complete shock then towards Ciel and in sync the both removed their pants and bent over in front of Ciel "Yes, My Lord" they sang. **

**Ciel took of the silver handle of his Cane revealing a penis shape implanted into the route of the cane, with the pressing of a singular button it started to vibrate. "You continue to not do as your told Sebastian, I told you to make sure we wasn't being followed" Ciel announced before implanting the cane deep into Sebastian's ass, Sebastian let out a cry as Grell looked on in awe, his penis now standing to attention. "Oh? You think you're safe little death god?" Ciel said coldly as he retracted the cane and threw it into the depths of Grells ass, Grells body shook as he let out a yelp. Grell was not used to this kind of attention from Ciel, 'Am I dreaming?' he considered for a second before his animal instincts catched up with his sober mind. "What am I doing? I am Grell! I don't take it lightly being bent over and told what to do! I am a death god!" And with that Grell stood up heroically his eyes focused on Ciel as though he were a piece of meat and he made a dash for him, however there was a Sebastian shaped barrier in the way and again, planting his face once more into the ground, Grell was again bent over but this time something else was violating his ass, Sebastian was going for it, at full throttle! "Sebastian, This is an order, Teach Grell a HARD lesson!" Ciel shouted and with that Sebastian had unleashed his dark side, his body moving quicker then motion of sound itself "Yes, My Lord, What kind of butler would I be if I could not perform such a task" Sebastian said with such content in his voice. Grell was cooing as he threw his head back, his devious red hair cutting the air around them and then spanking his back. This just pleased him some more. Ciel had walked over towards Grell, slowly undressing his lower half before whipping out his own penis and slapping it across Grells face and then throwing it into his throat. Grells tongue circulated around Ciels throbbing hot penis and then began to caress it with slow in and out motions before licking its tip again, Ciel groaned and grabbed a section of Grells hair pulling him closer to him. **

**Ciel still had a tight grip on his cane and directed it towards Sebastian's mouth "This is not wet enough, Sebastian" he said throwing it into the demons already open mouth. Grell was turning the same shade of red as his hair from all the pounding he was getting from both sides, he loved the pain however, red to him was the colour of passion not pain. Grell felt the build up rising inside him, he was like a kettle about to explode, anymore and the streets of London would not only be dirty of blood but the corpse they was doing this on top would have Grells mark on its surface. He was pretty sure that acts like this ontop of a new recently diseased was against the rules..That wouldn't look good back at the Death God's Library…But he did not care, soon he would bear the seeds of Sebastian in his ass and with that get a creamy treat after from Ciel. **

**Ciel stood up and walked around before throwing Sebastian on the floor and insert his penis deep inside him. Grell was thrown to the floor as Sebastian laid helpless against the pounding he was receiving from Ciel. The 3 thrusted in sync with each others body motions before. Ciel was was pulling back on Sebastian's hair making him almost doing a whole 360 on his body as Grell was now on his knees, sucking Sebastian dry it seemed. Sebastian's face turned an unusual light rose colour. "Ahh" Sebastian screamed as he moved his hands around Ciels cutesy ass and scratched all the way down from his ass to his knee caps. Grell started to choke, Sebastian's forbidden Fountain juice had come as a surprise, he had hoped Sebastian Chan would have been able to take it just a little longer.. Grell was sad however, his ass was not the home vacating Sebastians little life seeds..Grell whimpered as he looked up at Sebastian who was now lifelessly hovering over Grell looking at him apologetically. The 2 started to furiously make out. Ceils hands started to claw into Sebastian, Ceil was heavily breathing now, it was coming, he could feel it. "Purify this!" Ceil screamed as he unleashed himself deep into Sebastian, some of it seeping out from the sides as it trickled down Sebastian's leg. Ciel collapsed to the floor breathing heavily, heavily flustered. Sebastian removed his lips from Grells as he searched the depths of Grells eyes. The 2 stayed searching each others souls. "Sebastian Chan?" Grell said quietly as he watched Sebastian chan pick up Ciels cane and started to lick the plastic penis, saliva dripping of it. Sebastian walked around to Grells ass and slowly put it inside him, slowly building up momentum as Grell groaned. "Oh Sebbasstiannn Channn".**

**Sebastian was spanking Grells ass as he vigorously penetrated deep inside the Death gods ass. Grell was unable to speak, the pleasure forming a metal gag around his mouth as he started to shake from head to feet. A creamy substance seeped through and onto the corpse of the murder victims eye. Sebastian retracted the Cane from deep inside Grell and kissed his ass. "What a sweet, rosy bud you have Grell" Sebastian teased before turning towards Ciel. "My Lord, we must return. Dinner is in 20minutes.." Ceil turned to look at Sebastian and Grell who was now slowly getting to their feet and starting to put their undergarments back on. "Yes, Mey Rin will be worrying" Ceil added coughing clearing his throat. Grell stretched then looked down at the corpse, the creamy residue still obvious on its pale background. "How am I going to explain this.." Grell said worriedly looking up at Ciel and Sebastian who were now also looking at the corpse they just violated. **

**Lau and Ranmao conveniently had turned into the dark ally way, greeted by the mortified expression of the 3 of them. Ceil straightened up the looked Lau deep into the eyes. "Hello Lau, would you dispose of this body for me? It wouldn't be much use to this particular case as the Queen had hoped. You may even sell the body parts on the black market if you wish" he bargained as Lau looked at Ranmao then back to Ceil "This is unlike you Ceil, I like it!" Lau grinned as he wandered over to the corpse examining it. "What is the white stuff escaping his eye?" Lau looked at Sebastian, confused. "A pigeon recently flew over, but I can clear that up for you" Sebastian said quickly as he walked over retreating a white handkerchief from his shirt sleeve. Dabbing it over the substance Grell let out a little giggle as he watched on, highly amused. Ceil cut him a dirty look then looked back over to Lau "So this is sorted yes? We have a deal?" Ceil demanded, his stomach was growling, all that pleasure had left his stomach empty and Sebastian knew exactly how to fill that whole. Lau nodded as Ranmao bent over and picked up the corpse, perching them over her shoulders "Good, well if that is it then, Good day to you Lau" Ciel said with a nod, Sebastian coming to his side handing him his cane, the silver handle replaced back on. Sebastian and Ciel walked back towards their horse and cart without saying bye to Grell. Grell watched with a sad face which was quickly replaced with joy "Oh sebby, I know we will be together soon~ Once you have a piece of Grell pie, you will want the whole thing!" He said as he kicked his heels and jumped into the air twirling holding his hands together in front of his heart as a dreamily look entered his face. He blew a kiss towards Sebastians direction before also leaving the love scene. No one would ever know what had just happened. **

"**So, what does my Lord feel for dinner?" Sebastian enquired. Ciel looked at him with an amused expression. "Something big, something meaty, something creamy." Ciel replied licking his lips as the horse kick started making its way back to the Phantomhive mansion. "Ofcourse, I am one hell of meat beater" Sebastian grinned back.**


End file.
